


Villains have hearts too

by Puppyrules



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Passive characters, Past Violence, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyrules/pseuds/Puppyrules
Summary: On a typical day in the de Vil household, Carlos takes a moment to appreciate how he came to become apart of the gang of friends he calls his family





	Villains have hearts too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy my adaptation of how Carlos came across his friends on the Isle of the Lost.  
> I would also like to make a disclaimer, as I do not own Disney or their franchise that is the beauty of the Descendants  
> Also, the -- indicate a flashback of Carlos's where he recalls his first time with that specific person. So please enjoy!!

He could still remember meeting each and every one of them. The ones he actually called his friends. How as soon as they entered his life, he had a new purpose, a new reason to exist. Finally. He had spent most of his life cowering beneath his mother’s command, obeying her orders…

‘Like a dog’. He thought to himself. ‘How ironic.’

And just like a dog, if he wasn’t obedient, he would be punished; forced to do more chores, like cleaning those ridiculous fur coats, or being whipped with the many leashes his mother still kept in hopes more dogs would stray onto the isle, and even starved. There were countless occasions where he would be banished to the wardrobe without any supper.

But that was where his friends stepped in. Evie, Jay and Mal. The beams of light that radiated through the dark clouds that his mother brewed. 

On the nights where is mother didn’t lock the wardrobe, whilst Cruella De Vil was sleeping, he would carefully creep out of the closet and escape to the abandoned warehouse. Their safe haven. A place where they could actually be themselves. Their building which was decorated with beautiful graffiti that Mal had made of the four of them. 

But this was not one of those nights. Cruella had instead locked the wardrobe door, confining him to the awful smell and crowded space. To calm himself Carlos decided to reminisce about meeting all of his friends.  
\--  
His first ever friend was Evie. The stunning blue haired girl that covered her mouth every time she smiled, even in the absence of her mother the Evil Queen. Carlos could still remember the day she befriended him. It was after a night where he had gone without dinner, so he had decided to venture off and try to steal some apples from the street merchants. To him it was simple. He would throw a pebble towards a wooden beam behind them, claim he saw someone back there and as they go and investigate, he would grab as many apples as his hands could carry and flee. 

But this one day wasn’t as straight forward. 

He had tried to find a new merchant, which wasn’t too difficult considering that this was almost the only way people could earn money and food. This meant that new people were trying their luck all the time. He was prepared, he’d grabbed his stones and hid them in his pocket, ready to pull his usual scheme once again. He’d approached a new tent, named ‘REGINA’S APPLE STAND’. A man was sat behind the table, perched on a stool, but he was dozing off. 

‘This is going to be way easier than I thought!’ Carlos hummed to himself in amusement. He reached out a hand a tentatively pulled at the stem of the green apple which sat on top. He continued to lift the precious apple until he could stuff it away safely into his other pocket. But luck wasn’t on his side today, as he was retreating with the apple a pair of hands had grabbed his ankle from beneath the table. They yanked him down until he was lying on the floor. 

Panic entered Carlos’s mind and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for a beating. The hands slowly dragged him along the dirt until he was under the table, hidden by a cloth so neither of them were seen. 

“You can’t have that” A female voice uttered. 

He gulped in response, still too afraid to pry open his eyes. He continued to curl into a ball, assuming that if he took up as little space as possible, they wouldn’t be able to hurt him that badly. This was the same tactic he used when his Mother went on a violent rampage. 

“It’s laced with poison, the green apples are at least” The voice continued to explain. “It is a part of my Mother’s plan, the Evil Queen. They’re made to appear even more delicious than the rest of them, and once you take a bite you collapse in an instant. She then uses her ‘sleeping shop keeper’ to take you back to her lair.” Her voice quietened as she continued to elaborate on the devious plan. 

At this moment Carlos opened his eyes. Before him sat another child, just like himself. She too was afraid, her eyes also hooded with doubt and mistrust. “Go on” he urged. 

She took a breath. “She has this insatiable need to be the most beautiful. She’d stop at nothing to have all the beauties in the land killed or beaten until they’re hideous… Just like roses, she plucks them from the ground to prevent them from blossoming.” She had lowered her face, turning to the left to reveal a scar on her cheek. Carlos gasped.

“Is this her work?” He waited, but only saw her nod her head silently. He knew what this meant, he had felt this pain before. The pain of returning home to misery and sorrow. He had been through the same struggle. So he tried to make her laugh. He scoured his brain for a quick joke. Glancing at his hand he knew the answer. 

“My friends used to tell me that an apple a day keeps a doctor away, do you wanna know how?” He paused, not expecting an answer. She glanced up at him and tilted her head to one side. “You aim it right at his head and throw” 

Her glimmering teeth were finally on display, for only a second as she raised her hand to shield her smile. “That’s funny!” She extended her other hand “My name is Evie, if you haven’t remembered, my mother is the Evil Queen” 

He smiled back at her, glad that he finally made a real friend. “My name’s Carlos! And my mother is Cruella De Vil. She owns Hell Hall and tries to exchange fabrics for furs.” He met her hand and shook it gently. 

“Let’s get out of here” She said. “I have a feeling you’ll make a wonderful addition to my group of friends!” 

After that, they had parted ways. Carlos had even returned home with 4 red apples, courtesy of his first ever friend, Evie. Being the daughter of the shop owner, she said her mother wouldn’t mind, as long as she never found out! She had also told him to meet her the following day near her mother’s lair, whilst gushing about her other friends Jay, the son of Jafar, and Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. She insisted that they would love him, how the three of them had become inseparable since they had found one another. 

He didn’t really mind, for today was the best day of his life, today was the day that Carlos was not only a slave to his mother, or the unwanted son. Today was the day that marked his first ever friendship, which apparently meant that he would be creating even more friendships. He walked home that day with a spring in his step. A new outlook on life. He was finally happy.

\--

“CARLOS!!” His mother barked breaking him out of his trance. “Fetch me some clean furs. AND I told you to get to cleanin’ the dirty ones. You don’t want to go another day without food, do you?” She threatened. He hadn’t realised so much time had passed, his watch beeped, signalling that it was 10pm. Why would she be letting him out this late? He ignored his own question, he was grateful that he had the opportunity to escape this prison cell that was his Mothers’ wardrobe. 

Cruella slowly travelled to the entrance of the wardrobe, her high heels clicking the floor with every step. He heard the key slip quietly into the lock and then heard the mechanisms turning to release the hatch. All the gears grinding and sliding into place. As she turned the handles, peeling open the doors, Carlos tumbled out in a heap. Rolling until he was situated beneath her feet. 

“I want them all preened and washed before sunrise.” She ruffled his hair “Now be a good boy… go on” He glared in response before slowly standing. She had begun to leave the room, probably retiring to bed – preparing to get her ‘beauty sleep’ and abandoning him once more. 

Unbeknown to Cruella, he had only washed and preened her coats yesterday. It was a typical task that she instructed him to do, so he liked to get on top of it. This ensures that he has as much time as he can to meet with his friends, and also tinker with some tools. 

He grabbed the fur coats and proceeded to walk downstairs where the washing line was. He began to hang them up, giving the illusion that he had washed and dried them by morning. For good measure, he sprayed them with a perfume, a common item on the Isle of the Lost. This was due to the many witches who dabbled in potion making, but due to the magic veil that forbade all magic from working, many of the ‘potions’ were just sweet smelling perfumes, or health tonics. 

Mal’s mother Maleficent was a master of potion making, and earned her keep on the Isle through selling these tonics and perfumes. The one he was using now was a gift from Mal. Troublesome, beautiful, kind, wicked, loving and gentle, that purple haired gir-… THE PERFUME. He turned his thoughts around, of course he was referring to the perfume – Of course perfume has purple hair. 

After finishing hanging up all of Cruella’s ‘prized possessions’, he set off for the warehouse. This was a usual set-up for all of them, they would complete their duties for the day and meet up at the warehouse. If they had the chance of course. 

Many of them shared a similar fate, being unloved and punished frequently. There were many occasions when only three or even two of them could make it to the warehouse. 

On his travel to their hangout, Carlos recalled how he met Jay.

\--

It was the day after he had met Evie. They had hung out for most of the day, walking around the Isle, staying out of harms way. She continued to tell him all about Jay and Mal, and promised that tonight would be the night that he met them!

“You’re going to absolutely adore them! They’ll love you too don’t worry! I mean, they’re in a similar circumstance to us, we’re the descendants of some of the most vicious villains in the land so of course they have a reputation. I mean, you’ve heard of Maleficent haven’t you? And Jafar? They’ve come seconds away from becoming murderers.” She paused. “I’m talking a lot aren’t I?” 

He smirked and nodded, still trying to overcome the anxiousness that devoured him. “What if they don’t think I’m good enough?”  
“Carlos. That is an impossibility. If I’m your friend, than they’re your friends too. We’re a trio, well. We were a trio, now we’re going to be a quartet. A new gang who can defy all odds. It will be great! Stop worrying Carlos!” Evie responded, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

She had seemed so much happier this day. He also felt happier, as if he was going to explode into rays of sunshine. Maybe the promise of more friends cheered her up, certainly having one friend brightened his day. 

“We’re almost here!!” She exclaimed gleefully looking up towards this abandoned building, covered in moss and broken glass. There was a staircase made of metal that followed the outside of the building. “Follow me!”

They climbed the stairs right to the very top. Once they had reached the peak of the building, she slipped her hand between two panes of glass and unclicked the lock on the door. “Welcome to our humble abode!”

She walked into the room which was complete with different sections, all with their own colour pallets. Evie walked over to a bed and sat down. The bed itself was blue, white and red. It matched her outfit. He allowed his eyes to continue skimming the room. There was another bed, except this one was purple and green, above it was a mural of 3 kids, it was wonderful. One of them was Evie, she was the second largest figure. Next to Evie was another stencil, this was a boy. That must have been Jay. And of course, the largest one was Mal. 

He continued scanning the room, there was another bed, this one had the colour scheme of red, gold and teal. 

“Wow” Carlos muttered. This place was magnificent, for him, it seemed so peaceful. They were isolated from all dangers and separated from their parents. This place seemed like heaven. 

“Who’s this?” A voice boomed from behind him. “Evie what has Mal told you about binging strangers here?” The voice seemed to be getting closer to him, with-in seconds he felt a hand grip his shoulder and force him to the ground. 

“Jay!” Evie cried. “What are you doing?” Carlos felt another pair of hands on his shoulders. He screwed his eyes shut, preparing to get pummelled. The boy’s hands were huge, they could probably crush his bones into dust. 

“Jay, he’s harmless. His mother is Cruella, and I met him yesterday.” Evie continued to defend Carlos. “I think he’ll make a great addition to our team. He’s cunning, and really smart. I’ve watched him before, he has this amazing technique to steal food.” 

‘Oh. So that’s how she knew of his plan.’ He felt warm. The praise he received was genuine, not just some backhanded comment his mother usually made. It made his mouth tighten at the sides as he smiled. 

“Ok Evie. I trust you.” Carlos opened his eyes as he felt the hand release his shoulder. He watched as Jay reunited both his hands with Evie’s. He continued to watch as Jay connected their foreheads. It was Jays turn to extend a hand, whilst keeping the other attached to Evie’s. 

“I’m Jay, Son of Jafar, and at your service.” Carlos carefully reached out and shook Jay’s hand. He tried to use as much force as he possible so he could to prove to Jay that he wasn’t weak. 

“Do you know where Mal is?” Evie asked. 

“Unfortunately I haven’t seen her today, I remember her mentioning something about collecting some materials for her Mother. I think she was promised art supplies in return.” Jay answered.

“So she made all these pieces.” Carlos stated, as he let his eyes cascade across the walls, admiring the many colours and designs. The particular one that was on top of Mal’s bed had an empty space to the left of Mal. He approached the image carefully and put his hand against the wall, tracing what could potentially be a stencil of himself. 

“Yes. Mal is quite the talented artist. If it wasn’t for the restrictions that the Isle places on us, I believe she’d be making millions selling her artwork. Just look at the colours.” Evie mused. 

“Don’t be modest” Jay laughed. “Carlos, check out the outfit Evie is wearing!” He raised both of their hands and encouraged Evie to do a twirl for the two of them. “She made it herself. I mean look at those designs. If anything, I’m lucky enough to have such talented women in my life.” Evie blushed in response before covering her mouth with her hand once again. 

“Why do you do that?” Carlos cocked his head to one side, expecting an unsure answer. 

“Oh.” Evie’s hand and smile fell. “Well… my mother always says that smiles cause wrinkles, and nobody appreciates a girl who ruins her face with lines.” Jay’s face softened at her explanation before glaring at Carlos. 

“I’ll always love you, even when you’re old and grey” He traced the scar on her face and cupped her cheek. ‘He seems so gentle with her. Those two are utterly adorable’ Carlos thought. 

They continued to hang out in the abandoned warehouse, chatting about all their extra responsibilities. They bonded for hours over the many adventures they’ve endured just to comply with their parent’s orders. It was amazing to realise how similar their lives were, and how they were all under the command of their parents. They were also all riddled with fear and the prospect of being severely punished. Jay even shared that he also suffered the risks of starvation. He explained that if he hadn’t brought back enough materials to sell in Jafar’s shop, he would be forced to live on the streets for 3 days. 

Evie also continued to share her stories. She explained how the Evil Queen would peer out of her window on some days and watch for the beauties that walked the streets. Once she saw her next victim, she would force Evie to scratch them, and ruin what made them gorgeous. She recounted about having to cut off other girl’s hair, and even shared how she met Jay. 

“My mother thought that Jay was a girl” This caused Jay to scour. “I mean with such beautiful hair like that, what do you expect?” She began running her hands gently through Jay’s hair. “My mother than instructed me that I had to cut it all off, and make sure that I would stand out as the most darling girl your eyes would ever cross.”

“Anyway. I sprinted downstairs, grabbed the knife that was in the kitchen and headed out in pursuit of Jay.” At this point Jay decided to take over the story telling.  
“Ahaha. She thought she was quiet. But I could hear her heels clicking the ground trying to tail me. I began to pick up my pace and ran to the closest alleyway I could find. She followed me of course, because I’m irresistible.” He grinned. “I waited behind a barrel and watched her enter the alley. As she walked passed my hiding place I leapt out and grabbed her by her shoulders, pinning her to the wall” 

“That’s when I realised he wasn’t a girl” Evie interjected. 

“And that’s when I realised how stunning she was.” Jay concluded. 

Carlos marvelled at the sweetness of their story. It was also incredibly romantic, even if they hadn’t made their relationship official just yet. 

They laughed and talked for the rest of the day until it was time for all of them to go home. 

“Same time tomorrow right guys?” Evie asked, of which the other two nodded in agreement. 

\--

That was two years ago, two years since he’d befriended Jay and Evie. When they were all 15. It was absurd to think that he had spent 15 years of his life deprived of human companionship and care. He could only assume that he would have been a grey soul, had he not met any of his current friends. 

He was almost at the warehouse again. The route to get there was now automatic. Natural. His body knew it was safe, and the tension would leave his body as soon as he entered their hideout. After throwing a pebble at the ‘Beware Falling Rocks’ sign, an addition he made himself. He ventured up to the top once again. 

It was beautiful. As usual, of course. As always, he scanned the room. He saw Evie’s bed, still adorned with the same colour scheme as her clothes. He glanced at Jay’s bed, which even had snakes on the frame now, to mark his family crest. He saw his own couch fold out bed which was covered in bones, a symbol of his own upbringing, and finally he saw Mal’s bed. Complete with her wonderful artistry. This one included him, and he couldn’t be more ecstatic. 

“You’re here early for once” A voice teased from behind the wall. He could recognise that voice easy. It was the voice of the girl who had his heart, even if she didn’t know it. He laughed in response and waited for her to return to the main lounge room. 

It was just the two of them, just like how it had been when he met Mal.  
\--  
Carlos had arrived at the warehouse like he, Evie and Jay had discussed. There, at the same time as yesterday. He’d clambered up the stairs and copied Evie’s movements from the day before. Carefully sliding his hand between two broken window panes and clicking the handle open. He stumbled inside and sat on the floor, waiting. 

He didn’t have to wait for long because a purple haired girl soon stuck her hand through the panes and began to stroll inside. She locked eyes with Carlos and her grin disappeared. 

“How did you get in here” She whispered to herself before reaching into her back pack and bringing out a black smoke ball. 

Carlos knew what was about to happen, he scrambled to his feet and darted to the left, avoiding the black ball which hit the floor releasing a burst of black smoke. 

“I’m not going to hurt you” She assured. He could no longer see her due to the smoke obscuring his vision, so he tried to make it to one of the beds, to at least hide beneath the covers. He raised his arms and tried to feel the floor for a pathway. He couldn’t find anything, so he began to crawl. 

He tried to remain quiet, even holding his breath every now and again to make sure she couldn’t find him. Soon things became less hazy and he could see the outline of her body. He also realised that she could probably see him too. 

She pulled out another smoke ball, this one was white and was being thrown towards his direction. He scrambled to the nearest bed and managed to avoid being hit once again. 

“Come on. I told you I’m not going to hurt you.” She tried once again. “How’d you manage to find this place anyway?” 

He contemplated answering her. If he didn’t he’d remain hidden but if he did he’d be able to ask her questions in return. He chose to remain quiet. The smoke was becoming fainter again, and he could identify that she had her back turned to him. Now was his chance. He leapt out from beside the bed and hurled towards her. Trying to grab her waist and push her to the ground. 

It worked! Although, what Carlos didn’t realise was that the purple headed girl also had another smoke bomb in hand, this one was crimson red, like blood. As they tumbled to the ground it burst, covering them both in blood red smoke. Carlos had managed to pin her to the ground, his weight on top of hers, and his own arms were holding hers down, to protect himself. 

They both coughed. 

“What’s your problem? How on earth did you manage to get in here?” The girl raged. At this stage, Carlos figured this would be Mal, the last member of the trio Evie was talking about. She was furious, and he was petrified. Panicked thoughts filled his brain, was she going to kill him? Was he going to lose his only friends? Why was he still straddling her? 

She began to forcefully push his arms upwards which took Carlos off guard. She swivelled her legs and within seconds, Carlos found himself pinned to the ground, roles reversed. 

“Are you going to answer me or are you a mute?” She blew her fringe out of her face and continued to glare at him, impatiently waiting for an answer. 

Carlos continued to stare at her, lost in the green sea of her eyes. It was as if they were a forest filled with shrubs and bushes... Or a luscious meadow just before the blossoming of spring. The green of her eyes was enthralling, he completely ignored her question. 

He felt a hand to his cheek, it was Mal’s hand rubbing away some of the red dust that rested there. Her hands were so soft, and gentle. He could feel nurture and care into the gesture, even if she was doing so unknowingly. 

“Answer me or I’ll have you thrown out” She threatened. 

“Uh, right. My name is Carlos De Vil, and I am the son of Cruella. She owns Hell Hall.” He answered promptly. Waiting for her to punish him. 

“Oh!” She seemed to be taken aback, Carlos didn’t know how to read her. She remained straddling his hips and keeping him to the ground but relaxed both her arms. Carlos took this as his chance to make an impression. 

“Are you going to get off me or are you paralysed.” She giggled quietly and turned her head to avoid blushing. She slowly stood and reached out a hand to help him up. 

“I’m Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. But I’m still confused, how did you manage to get in here?” Mal asked whilst pulling him to his feet. 

“Right!” Carlos smirked. “Evie brought me here to introduce me to both yourself and Jay. She mentioned something about joining a squad and creating a quartet of evil kids.” She smiled in response, but remained quiet. After turning her head away from him she noticed an outline on the floor and gasped. Carlos turned and followed her gaze.

Imprinted on the floor was an outline of both their bodies, intertwined as a result of all the smoke dust that had nestled on them. 

“Talk about talent that looks amazing!” Carlos beamed. “How on earth did you make those smoke bombs?” 

They discussed both their skills, and how Mal had this urge to design family crests for the families who lived on the Isle. Of course, her mother approved because it meant she was vandalising, and proving she too was as awful as her mother. Carlos praised her efforts and shared his talent of tinkering with machinery and developing different models or new gadgets. They continued to talk, for hours, enjoying one another’s company. Mal took her chance to inform him of how she met Evie, and Jay and how they stumbled across this place. 

For Carlos. It was all so inviting, so warm to hear how other people suffered the same pain he endures on a daily basis. So he continued to listen. His ears filled with the melodic sounds of her voice. He soaked up every minute of it. 

He didn’t realise how much time had passed until he had to leave when his watch beeped 7pm, meaning he was already late for his curfew. But he didn’t want to leave. He was captivated by this girl who sat before him. The girl who continued smiling at him despite his silence. 

“I think I should go, I’m already late for the curfew that my Mother has set. She’ll be furious with me” He said slowly. She nodded in response and once again helped him up, she pulled him in for a hug and squeezed his shoulder gently.  
“I’m so glad you came Carlos. Feel free to come back whenever you want. This place is as much as your home now as it is ours.”

He left with the biggest smile on his face and probably the strongest heart beat he’d ever experienced in his life. That Mal girl sure was something. He felt overjoyed, and couldn’t wait to return to his family of friends once again. 

\--

“I guess I am” He responded. “Do you ever wonder what it was like two years ago? When I knew none of you. Imagine if I hadn’t met any of you, my life would be so different, we’d probably be enemies or something.”  
He remembered the third day he had returned to the warehouse, his portrait was already added to the painting above Mal’s bed. Unfortunately the image the smoke bomb had left had already blown away.

“We don’t need to think like that” Mal carefully answered. “You’re with us now, and that’s all the matters. We’re hidden away here thanks to all your contraptions, and we probably would have been discovered if it hadn’t been for you”

“You’ve all changed my life so much” Carlos sat down on his couch, waiting for Mal to join him. “I don’t know how to thank you enough.” She joined him and laid her hand atop his in comfort. “Where do you think Evie and Jay have gone”

Mal laughed. “Haven’t they told you? Well. Jay is taking Evie on a night out to celebrate their one year anniversary. I don’t know how they’ve kept it a secret for this long. You know, E’s mother absolutely hates it that there aren’t any princes on the Isle, she doesn’t want Evie to settle for anyone less. Especially a street rat like Jay” 

Carlos hummed. He wondered what Mal thought about relationships, and whether it ever crossed her mind to ever enter one. He didn’t know what to say. 

“What do you think about their relationship Carlos?” Mal asked. He stared at her blankly, he could probably find a way to work out where she stands.

“I don’t really know. I mean I’m glad that they’ve found one another. But isn’t it dangerous. What if our parents find out?” He traced his arm with memories of the bruises that were hidden away. “I know my mother wouldn’t stop herself from harming me… and you Mal? I’m sure every girl loves the prospect of love!” It was her turn to look away

“Mother also thinks that love is a sign of weakness, and how people won’t be there in the long run. But I don’t even know what love is yet. Our parents certainly haven’t set us up to love other people.” She sighed. Carlos knew exactly how she felt. 

“Do you like someone?” There were many children on the Isle of the Lost, and Carlos hoped with all his heart that there was a slim chance that she did, and that that person was him. She continued to look away, shielding her face from his.

“Carlos.” She waited. “I don’t know if I can tell you.” His ears pricked up and his heart deflated. Mal liked someone… and her refraint from telling him meant that it probably wasn’t him. So he took this as the opportunity to be supportive. 

“You do like someone! Go on then, fill me in!” He stood up from the couch and crouched in front of her. “After you tell me, I’ll tell you” He promised. 

She finally looked at him. Her green eyes staring deeply into his brown ones. “You seem sad Carlos.” 

It was true. He felt like his heart had just crumbled to a million pieces. The one girl who he thought he might have a chance with was dreaming about another. The girl who he’d fallen head over heels for probably only considered him a friend. He’d have to take it, he’d been friend-zoned. 

“Do you ever think we’ll escape this prison?” He tried to change the subject to something they could both discuss, and to distract his own mind.

“We’ll try. I hate having to do everything beneath my mother. I hate having her think of me as some useless brat who doesn’t deserve her affection. I absolutely loathe waking up each day and feeling like a throw-away object.” Her voice faltered as she continued each sentence, she was on the verge of tears. 

Carlos quickly grabbed her hands. “Mal. You are the furthest thing from being a throw away. Look at this place. Look at the magnificent artwork that lines the walls. Look at all the beds here, we’re you’re family. We love you. If anything, you are one of the most talented people I have ever met, and I wouldn’t change a thing about you. I love you” The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. 

She looked up and met his gaze. Her green eyes sparkling behind tears. “You what Carlos?” 

Quick to his feet Carlos tried to back away and distract her. “You’re one of the most talented people I have ever met?” He continued to retreat. 

“After that.” She whispered, whilst standing up and approaching him. “What did you say after that?” He continued to edge backwards, his hands feeling a wall behind him. 

“Oh. I wouldn’t change anything about you” He stated, satisfied he’d avoided repeating his confession. He was now directly backed into a wall with the purple headed girl slowly inching towards him. 

“After that” She insisted one more time. Her hands had been placed strategically beside both sides of his head. Her face so close he could feel her breath on his face. 

“Oh.” He muttered. “That.” He grabbed Mal by the waist and swivelled them both, so she was the one with her back propped up against the wall. In his effort her arms had lodged themselves behind his neck, clasped together by her hands. 

He was able to move her now that he was 17, he’d bulked and was quite stronger. Although he’d never admit that Mal was stronger than him, or was once stronger than him. He had a reputation that he of course wanted to live up to. 

Her arms remained nestled on his neck, his hands remained resting on her waist. “I’ve never done this before” He said, breaking the silence. She nodded and gently lowered one of her hands to his back. She pulled him closer towards her, their noses almost touching. He didn’t want to take a step back, he was so close to her, he knew she wanted this as well she had pulled him here. He repositioned his arms so they were clutching her back, he allowed his eyes to flit between her lips and her eyes. Mal too stood their patiently gazing back at him. 

He ran a hand through her straightened hair, still unsure whether this was just a dream. ‘Was he really going to do this?’ He pondered. 

Mal’s voice snapped him back into reality “Are you going to kiss me or are you too chicken?” 

He laughed and took this as his cue to close the gap between his lips and her own. He tentatively pushed his lips against hers and waited for her to respond. She took no time in meeting his effort and continued their passionate embrace. 

He lifted her up so she was in his arms propped against the wall, she hooked her legs around his back and continued kissing him. 

They pulled apart and gasped for air. 

“Carlos.” Mal sighed in delight. Carlos beamed right back. 

“Finally” A voice interrupted them. It was Jay who had just walked in hand in hand with Evie. “Evie was telling me how long Mal’s been waiting for you to do that. I like to think I taught him everything he knows” He continued to smile smugly. Evie slapped him gently on the arm. 

“And Jay was just telling me that Carlos has been fawning over you for how long was it Jay?” She looked at him pointedly “About a year now wasn’t it?” They laughed together as they watched Mal and Carlos blush. 

Carlos kept Mal in his arms and hugged her. Looking back, Carlos can’t imagine any other people he’d rather spend his free time with. The family that he created. The evil most Villain Kids that ever walked the Isle of the Lost, who struck fear into all children that crossed their path. His best friends Evie and Jay and his girlfriend, Mal. People wouldn’t expect these callous and mischievous teens to care for other people, but with each other, they have proven that even villains have hearts too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!! I hope you liked my interpretation / wishful thinking because I truly hope that one day Carlos and Mal will find that they balance one another out and deserve one another. Personally I'm a very big Marlos / CarMal shipper so I'm hoping you're now all on board as well!!  
> This is a very light story, if I get the chance to right a more in-depth and dark perspective I may take it!  
> If you have any concerns or just general comments on my work, don't be afraid to ask any questions or make comments, I appreciate all of them!


End file.
